Headaches and Cuddles
by Boredotaku6
Summary: Kawaii usui


**Not that good but worth reading :P**

Misaki was sitting on the couch...her head ached, her eyes burned, and overall, her whole body hurt. She decided to close her eyes and rest her mind for a minute. Maybe it was just work stress, or maybe she was just tired of everything.

She put her legs up on the couch and folded them. She placed her head down on the arm of the couch and groaned in pain, as usui who was just passing the area seemed to have noticed. Feeling highly concerned he approached her, slowly, just enough to make his presence unknown.

He sat on the couch and inched closer to her, as she didn't notice. Than slowly he sneaked an arm around her waist and hugged her. His head was between her chest. She opened her eyes to a cute puppy hugging her. Her heart melted as a slight blush appeared on her face.

Usui looked up at her and gave her his famous puppy dog eyes, enough to faint out any girl that had a look of it. Misaki was lost for words to describe how cute he looked at the moment. She almost felt an urge to pet his hair, but she didn't, obviously she didn't. She wasn't a pervert...was she?

Usui: what's wrong, ayuzawa

His cute voice, that adorable look, it was killing her. 'Soo cute...' She thought.

Misaki: whatever it was, it's gone now...

She said in a daze, in a low whisper. He held in a chuckle and repeated his question, pretending he didn't hear her the first the time.

Usui: misa, whashts wrong?

'Soo cute, aaahhh'

Misaki: oh, nothing. Just a headache...

Her face was as red as it could be. Usui on the other hand was snuggling with her and loving every moment of it. Why wouldn't he, she was his girlfriend, the love of his life. He pulled away a little bit and hovered over her. He had his one hand on the arm of the couch while his other hand was on the top of it, for support.

Misaki was caged in between his arms, their eyes locked into each-others, And misaki's blush couldn't get anymore dark. He got closer to her face, just a mere inch away for her lips...ba.dhump...ba.dhump. Her heartbeat increased.

"You don't have a fever do you?"

With that he joined each others foreheads and he was relieved that she didn't have one, but if he kept on bieng this close to her, she might even end up as sick. He smiled brightly, still hovering over her. Misaki's heart couldn't take it anymore, her soul had left her body. She felt weak under him, he was the only one who made her feel this way.

"No fever, I'm glad" *smile*

"Y-yeah m-me too"

He leaned in and kissed her, softly, then backed up. He sat back on the couch and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. She just nodded in agreement. He walked away and came back in almost no time with a blanket and a good movie to watch.

It was almost night and she hadn't eaten anything.

"Misaki, are you hungry"

"Huh? Umm yeah a little bit.

He smiled at her and came back to kiss her forehead.

"Okay, I'll make us something to eat"

With that he went back to the kitchen. She swear, he will be the death of her someday.

Soon, usui came out with a bunch of dishes and snacks in his hands. He set them on the table in front of them and covered her and himself in the blanket. He took a plate from the table and started to feed misaki.

"Misaki, open your mouth"

"I can feed myself, pervert"

He chuckled

"But I want to feed my misa-chan~"

She blushed and gave up. There was no point in fighting him, in the end he will just always get his way. She sighed and let him feed her.

time skip or smth

They had just finished eating as the movie carried on. Much to misaki's dismay, it was a horror movie, every time a horror scene would come up, she would just hide her face inside the blanket that usui had pulled over them.

"Ayuzawa, are you scared of horror movies"

Even though he knew she was, he still asked her for the very fact he liked to tease her. He was laughing inside but it was mixed with love for her cuteness.

"stupid usui.."

She pouted and looked away. He chuckled and moved really close to her and hugged her tightly, pulling her closer to himself. Misaki's heart melted as she loved the feeling of her lover bring close to her, but she would never show this to anyone, or usui, ever. Even she had duties, and she considered this one of them.

In the middle of the movie:

"Misaki...?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

He said while he was snuggled up close and cuddling her. Misaki blushed a little and after a while replied.

"I love you too"

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Both the couple continued to enjoy the rest of the night and slept in each other warm embrace.

~boredotaku


End file.
